


Cuatro siempre han sido mejor que dos

by WolfFromMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Esgrima, Fantasy AU, Lugares fronterizos, Magia, Multi, Reino de Prospit y reino de Derse, Son un poco asquerosos el uno con el otro así que advertidos estáis, Un viaje, Viceroy aparece también, menciones de incesto, pesterlogs, royalstuck
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los reinos de Prospit y Derse habían sido bendecidos con dos pares de mellizos. Un varón y una dama para cada reino.<br/>A pesar de que esto abría la posibilidad de dos matrimonios concertados que cerrarían finalmente las brechas entre ambos reinos, los dirigentes no estaban interesados, pues habían persistirían los diversos prejuicios contra el reino vecino.<br/>Que si los Dersitanos hacían magia negra y se ponían en contacto con entidades del vacío, que si los Prospitanos eran unos paletos más bastos que un arao…<br/>Algunos tenían un poquito de verdad, para ser justos.</p><p>O la historia de cuatro herederos que se ven envueltos en un lío por motivos del corazón<br/>(And if you're interested in an English version, hit me up with a comment!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Los reinos de Prospit y Derse habían sido bendecidos con dos pares de mellizos. Un varón y una dama para cada reino.

A pesar de que esto abría la posibilidad de dos matrimonios concertados que cerrarían finalmente las brechas entre ambos reinos, los dirigentes no estaban interesados, pues habían persistirían los diversos prejuicios contra el reino vecino.

Que si los Dersitanos hacían magia negra y se ponían en contacto con entidades del vacío, que si los Prospitanos eran unos paletos más bastos que un arao…

Algunos tenían un poquito de verdad, para ser justos.

Prospit era una tierra soleada, de amplios campos con gente afable y abierta, con oscuras pieles tras trabajar todo el día bajo el sol, mientras que Derse se encontraba a la sombra de bosques y montañas, con fríos edificios de piedra y más fría y blanca era la piel de sus habitantes.

Sin embargo, ambos tenían cosas en común. Como su desaprobación del incesto.

La princesa Jade y el príncipe John gustaban de jugar por todos los pasillos del castillo, volviendo locos a todos sus habitantes.

Cuando salieron de la guardería, ambos insistieron en seguir durmiendo en el mismo cuarto y no entendían porque el día anterior su somnolientos abrazos habían causado “ooooh”s y “aaah”s entre sus niñeras y hoy no podían siquiera tomarse de la mano sin recibir miradas desaprobatorias y comentarios sobre “el decoro”

Al rábano el decoro, había dicho Jade. Eso no había inclinado la balanza a su favor.

John sí que había decidido considerar los comentarios de su padre sobre su deber y su decoro. Pero las charlas sobre “chicos y chicas no pueden estar juntos” no disuadieron a Jade en ningún momento y al final toda la corte acabo cediendo a los deseos de ambos jóvenes (John decidió que era mucho más importante apoyar el punto de vista de su hermana que esas charlas de decoro).

Por la otra parte, en Derse, ambos príncipes sabían que serían separados antes de que se dieran cuenta, así que afrontaron el problema a la manera clásica de la Corte. Con secretos e intrigas.

Ambos asistían a los entrenamientos del otro, siempre desde la distancia que era considerada apropiada y se felicitaban por su rendimiento al finalizar la jornada.

Que después cierto guarda era sobornado para que informase de que ambos habían sido dirigidos a sus respectivos dormitorios sin incidentes y que los descendientes eligieran perderse por los bosques de Derse eran minucias palaciegas, al igual que el túnel secreto que conectaba ambas habitaciones y que recibía un uso diario.

Nada de esto era importante, pues la fachada pública de los príncipes permanecía intacta e impoluta. Sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡MULTI CHAAPTEEEER!  
> Ay que ilu.  
> Vale, cosas importantes, NO ESTÁ TERMINADO pero tengo varias cosas escritas así que debería poder mantener el horario.  
> Pero de momento voy a subir el prólogo y el primer capítulo  
> EL FEEDBACK ME ALIMENTA así que no tengáis miedo de decirme qué os ha parecido o hacer sugerencias o lo que veáis :D


	2. Del inicio del viaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos los niños crecen y deben estar preparados para afrontar sus deberes reales...

Según pasaban los años, los cuatro herederos iban creciendo, y como cualquier niño que se convierte en adulto, no pueden evitar oír ciertas cosas.

Cosas que, al final del día, comentarían con su hermano o hermana, en cuchicheos y susurros, arropados por una fina manta de seda.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que decidieran experimentarlas por ellos mismos.

Labios torpes y cabezazos innecesarios hacían que las sesiones de besos acabasen con risitas e incertidumbres sobre si estaban haciéndolo bien. Rose hizo un diagrama por las molestias, con información fidedigna proporcionada por las lavanderas del castillo. Según éstas, cerrar los ojos no era necesario pero añadía algo mágico al asunto. A ambos niños les pareció una tontería.

(Jade era la culpable de la mayoría de los cabezazos)

Con el tiempo, los niños entraron en “edad de merecer”, según decían sus padres, y ya era de que empezasen a interesarse por otros niños de su edad.

Sí, afirmaban, niños de tu edad que no sean tu hermano/hermana.

Ante la negativa de los jóvenes (que ya era hora de que dejasen de llamarse niños, ya tenían una edad), la situación se volvió prácticamente insoportable en muy poco tiempo.

Situación que estalló cuando sus pequeños experimentos fueron descubiertos.

El escándalo debía ser acallado cuanto antes, era impensable que los rumores se extendiesen hasta el pueblo llano y estos no pudieran mirar a sus amados dirigentes sin una mueca de asco y una mirada llena de prejuicios.

Un matrimonio urgente era necesario. Y tenían una pareja en la misma situación justo en el reino vecino.

Los tratados fueron firmados rápidamente, ninguna de las dos partes profundizando en los detalles por miedo a que su oscuro secreto fuese descubierto, y así John fue enviado a Derse y Dave a Prospit, para casarse con las herederas al trono.

Hubo intentos de rebeldía en ambas casas, tanto pataletas como juramentos de venganza y mal disimuladas amenazas de mal de ojo.

Pero ambos jóvenes partieron finalmente hacia su destino.

Tenían una parada coordinada a medio camino, para que ambos príncipes conocieran a su símil.

Probablemente organizada para que a ambos les sentase como una patada en el estómago.

Curiosamente, no fue así. Una vez ambos se sobrepusieron al shock de ver un Dersitano y un Prospitano respectivamente, por primera vez en su vida, John no pudo evitar preguntar.

– ¿Qué demonios es eso que llevas en la cara?

Dave se llevó una sorprendida mano a las gafas, gesto que disimulo ajustandolas con aire despreocupado.

– Sin ellas, los críos como tú se asustarían. Me baño en la sangre de mis enemigos y el color se me ha acabado pegando a los ojos.

– Si te bañaras en la sangre de tus enemigos, ahora mismo estaría hablando con un cangrejo, no un topo.

Hubo un silencio durante unos tensos segundos, traicionados por la ligera tensión en la comisura del labio de John antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

– John Egbert-Harley, príncipe heredero de Prospit.– Éste extendió una mano tentadoramente, con una sonrisilla que parecía incapaz de desaparecer de su semblante.

– Dave.– Se limito a contestar el otro, dándole un firme apretón, para que notase los callos de practicar con la espada. John no pareció reparar en ellos, ensanchando su sonrisa y mostrando esos dientecillos tan característicos de la familia real. Era adorable.

No que Dave lo encontrase adorable por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de locura sería esa?

Pronto, ambos encontraron un tema de conversación común, lo mucho que echaban de menos su casa y sus hermanas.

A pesar de sus evidentes diferencias, podían verse las similitudes en la forma en la que hablaban de sus familias en casa. Tendrían que adaptarse al hecho de que ya no iba a ser su casa nunca e iba a ser duro.

– Ya que voy a estar jodido de todas formas, dame una ventaja. ¿Cómo es esa piedra caliente de la que vienes?

– Dave, no puedo revelar ninguno de mis secretos estratégicos a menos que accedas a hacer tú lo mismo.

– Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo.– Aseguro Dave bajándose ligeramente las gafas, dejando a la vista sus curiosos ojos de color rojo y guiñando a su interlocutor.

– ¡Por Skaia! ¡¿Son de verdad?!

La conversación transcurrió así durante la jornada que compartieron los príncipes en el punto de encuentro, con una afabilidad que era inusual cuando se producía un encuentro entre Prospit y Derse. Al caer la noche, después de la cena, Dave requirió la presencia del otro príncipe en sus aposentos.

John casi explota de los nervios.

Es decir, las únicas noches que había pasado junto a alguien, ese alguien había sido su hermana y por muchas mariposas que surgiesen en su estómago al pensar en ella, jamás habían intimado de esa manera que daban a entender los criados cuando hablaban de pasar “Una noche juntos”.

Pero obviamente el príncipe no podía estar refiriéndose a eso, es decir, John sabía que podían darse esa clase de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Pasaban, aunque no las veía muy amenudo, pero pasaban.

¡Pero estaba en camino para casarse con su hermana! ¡No podría pensar que…! Además John no estaba interesado, estaba bastante seguro que no le atraían los hombres… Ni las mujeres, ahora que se paraba a pensarlo… ¡No de ese modo!

¿Entonces qué quería el príncipe? ¿Como podría rechazarle si llegaba el caso? ¿Y si hacia estallar una guerra sin querer?

Pero John ya estaba ante la puerta de la tienda real. Trago saliva mientras los guardias levantaban la cortina para dejarle entrar.

– Vale John, tienes que prometerme una cosa.– Le asaltó Dave nada más entrar por la puerta. No se había quitado los extraños cristales tintados de los ojos y con la oscuridad dentro de la tienda, era un milagro que pudiera ver algo. John se sintió ligeramente decepcionado por no poder los cautivadores ojos rojos de nuevo.

Por Skaia John, controlate.

– Eh. Ah. Um… ¿Depende?– Consiguió decir, intentado acallar sus pensamientos.

– Voy a enseñarte una cosa y tienes que prometerme no contárselo a nadie.

John sopesó sus opciones. Podía darse la vuelta, salir por la vuelta, huir hacia los montes y convertirse en un ermitaño. Tendría que acostumbrarse a comer caracoles y chupar la sal de las piedras.

O podría afrontar esto como un hombre, como su padre le había enseñado a hacer.

– Dave– Vio al otro joven fruncir el ceño ante la inflexión de su voz. No era la respuesta que esperaba–, durante este día que hemos pasado juntos me he divertido mucho, ¡de verdad! Nunca había conocido a alguien con tu sentido del… Humor.– Una ceja se alzó el rostro de Dave, con una sonrisa educada disimulandose en sus labios.– Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta nuestras circunstancias actuales, no creo que sea sabio por parte de ninguno de los dos tomar parte en estas… Actividades…– Dos cejas. No podía discernir nada de los ojos porque seguían tapados por esos malditos cristales.– Es decir, no quiero decir que la… Idea no pueda ser atractiva en otra circunstancia, ¡no quiero ofenderte! Es sólo que, voy a casarme con tu hermana, ¡y tú con la mía! ¡Y probablemente no volvamos a vernos en muchísimo tiempo, así que, realmente, esto sería una locura, en todos los senti…!

– Tío.– John se vio cortado repentinamente por el lenguaje tan poco principesco de Dave, al cual no de había acostumbrado todavía.– ¿De qué me estás hablando? Sólo quería enseñarte esto.

Antes de que John pudiera decir nada más, Dave metió una mano en su camiseta por el agujero del cuello, tirando de un cristal rojo que colgaba de su cuello.

Hubo un silencio prologado, interrupido finalmente por un “Ah” por parte de Dave.

– Y… ¿Y qué es eso?

Dave suspiró, había perdido la esperanza de hacerle jurar nada, así que, qué demonios.

– Es una piedra mágica. Rose misma se encargó del conjuro. Cuando se enteró de que partía hacia Prospit, se las ingenió para encantar esta roca, uniéndola a otra que tiene ella para que pudieran comunicarse.

La cara de John pasó de la vergüenza y la confusión a la sorpresa.

– ¡Podré usar la suya para hablar con Jade! ¿No?– Dave sonrió.

– Exacto. Probablemente Rose te lo habría explicado cuando te conociese un poco mejor, pero he decidido acelerar el proceso.– Volvió a guardar el colgante bajo su camisa.

– Así que… Hacéis magia de verdad.– Comento John, no muy seguro de como sentirse respecto a toda la situación.

– Sólo para cosas realmente importante, como conseguir zumo de manzana fresco.

John soltó una carcajada y volvió a relajarse. Con una sonrisa, hizo la reverencia estipulada entre príncipes.

– Tío, que hostias.

– Estoy muy agradecido de que hayas compartido este secreto conmigo. Prometo ser una tumba.

– Sí, sí, lo que sea.– Respondió, rascándose el moflete y apartando la mirada de la figura de John.– Vete a tu tienda antes de que decida raptarte y pedir un rescate a tu hermana.

John sonrió y se giró hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, sin embargo, volvió a girar ligeramente la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre.

– Ey John, respecto a lo de antes…– Dave volvió a bajarse las gafas, como al inicio de aquel interminable y sonrió.– Ha sido jodidamente gay.

John prácticamente huyó de la tienda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ahí van los dos capítulos  
> Aún no sé seguro si quedarme solo con la trama romántica o meter Cosas Serias, pero bueno, ya se verá


	3. Llegada a Derse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro príncipe llega finalmente a su destino, ¿será recibido con los brazos abiertos en una corte tan llena de secretos como Derse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí está el siguiente! Probablemente sigamos este horario de poner un capítulo cada dos días, si no me surge ningún inconveniente.   
> ¡Disfrutad de la lectura y dejadme un comentario si os ha gustado!

El resto del viaje ocurrió sin incidentes, penetrando en el territorio Dersitano, con sus altos bosques, su aire lleno de mosquitos y su cielo falto de sol.

John intentó no sentirse intimidado por las altas paredes de oscura piedra que componían el castillo, tan diferente al suyo, donde preferían la madera y la arcilla.

En sus tronos, se encontraban los regentes, que parecían hechos de la misma piedra que el edificio, ambos esbeltos y serios, haciéndole sentir lejos de casa, de sus padres de carcajada fácil y de brazos como troncos, mucho más que todas las millas que había dejado atrás en el camino.

A su lado, se encontraba una joven que parecía el vivo reflejo de Dave (aunque ella no llevaba esos extraños cristales tintados, gracias a Skaia), intentando imitar la seriedad de sus padres, pero con un aire de aburrimiento que se dejaba insinuar en sus rasgos.

John levantó una mano y la saludó con una pequeña sonrisilla. La joven parpadeó y después de unos segundos, hizo un gesto con la mano que en un día optimista podría haberse denominado como saludo.

“Bueno,” meditó el joven “nada que una buena dosis de amabilidad marca Egbert-Harley no pueda arreglar.”

Las fórmulas correspondientes fueron realizadas rápidamente, para que los inquilinos pudieran echar cuanto antes a los extranjeros y estos, que se sentían tan cómodos como en una cueva oscura a medianoche, pudieran volver a casa.

Aunque eso significase despedidas cortas y concisas para el príncipe.

John había permanecido cerca del trono, sin atreverse a sentarse aún, lanzando miradas cortas a la princesa (“Rose, se llama Rose”), intentando ver una grieta en su rostro esculpido en piedra.

Nada más terminar la ceremonia, Rose salió de la habitación sin dirigir una palabra a sus padres o a su prometido.

Esa palabra le producía vértigo.

– John, querido, debes perdonarnos por su comportamiento. La despedida con su hermano aún se mantiene bastante… Reciente.– John hizo un vago movimiento de encogerse de hombros. Él se sentiría igual sobre su hermana sino embotellase cuidadosamente todas sus emociones al respecto. Y a Dave ni mencionarlo.– Mientras tanto, la ama te enseñará tu nuevo hogar. ¿Casey?

Una de los numerosos sirvientes que recorrían la habitación, liados en sus quehaceres, se paró y se acercó a los tronos, con una ensayada referencia.

– ¿Te importaría enseñarle el castillo a John? No queremos que se pierda en su primer día con nosotros, ¿no es así?– El tono de la reina tenía cierto aire… Intimidatorio. Quizá el frío del ambiente se acaba pegando a las personas.

A John no le gustaba mucho la idea de estar rodeado por tanto frío...

– Por supuesto mi señora.– La joven elevó la mirada para cruzarse con la de John. Éste pegó un ligero respingo y bajó de la zona elevada, intentando no tropezarse en unas escaleras con las que no estaba familiarizado.

La muchacha empezó a andar una vez se puso a su altura, obligando a John a seguirla mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

– ¡Ey!– Dijo John alcanzandola. La joven aminoró el paso, lanzandole una mirada precavida. John sonrió, mostrando esos dientes tan característicos de la familia real.– Yo me llamo John. Aunque bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes, pero uno tiene que presentarse a la gente ¿no?

Extendió una mano, manteniendo la sonrisa en su sitio. La joven desplazó la mirada de su mano a su rostro antes de sonreír tímidamente y darle un suave apretón.

– Casey Salamander. Es un placer su majestad.– John hizo una mueca.

– Majestades con mis padres– Repitió la misma cantinela que en casa–, yo solo soy su hijo. John está bien, en serio.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír, con más confianza esta vez.

– Está bien, John. Tenemos un castillo que ver.


	4. Conociendo a la heredera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose es una mujer muy peligrosa con la que todos deberíamos tener cuidado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no sé cortar los capítulos para que queden todos de un tamaño parecido, podéis quejaros todo lo que queráis porque tenéis razón.  
> Divertíos.

Reanudaron el paseo y mientras Casey le enseñaba los jardines, las cocinas y otros lugares de primerísima necesidad, John no pudo evitar fijarse en que tenía el pelo de color caoba, un rasgo que destacaba entre las cabezas rubias. No pudo evitar preguntarle por él.

– De hecho...– Dijo Casey haciendo una mueca.– No soy de Derse. Es decir, pertenezco a su “jurisdicción” pero…

John asintió con un gesto de comprensión. Casey era de una de las pequeñas aldeas que surgían entre los reinos, cerca de la frontera entre ambos. Cuanto más lejos estuvieras de la capital, menos te consideraban un dersitano o un prospitano “auténtico”.

– Por eso la reina...– Se cortó unos segundos, cohibida. John le ofreció una sonrisa. La joven se relajó, devolviéndole otra, con cada vez más confianza pero con un tono de tristeza.– Por eso la reina aún no está… Cómoda conmigo. Pero espero ganarme su confianza pronto.

Entraron a una sala espaciosa, con dos figuras en el centro. Ambas tenían las armas desenvainadas, formando una X plateada entre los combatientes.

John se dio cuenta de que una de las figuras pertenecía a la princesa y avanzó un paso, para interrumpir el altercado, cuando Casey le detuvo con una mano, negando con la cabeza. Su postura era relajada e hizo que John se detuviese. Las dos figuras empezaron a entrechocar las armas y eso le hizo devolver su atención a la pelea.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba presenciando no era un ataque a Rose, sino un práctica de duelo, con la princesa ganando terreno con su curiosa forma de pelear.

John no pudo más que tragar saliva al ver la rapidez de sus movimientos y los reflejos que poseía. Aunque en la sala del trono le hubiera parecido una princesa delicada, estaba demostrando que podría desarmarle fácilmente antes incluso de que pudiera llegar a su martillo.

La joven continuó ganando terreno hasta que posicionó el arma (ahora John veía claramente que no tenía filo ni punta afilada) sobre el corazón de su contrincante.

– Estás distraído Viceroy.– Comentó Rose, suficientemente alto para que llegase hasta sus oídos.

– No sabía que íbamos a tener visita, su majestad.– Dijo el joven con un tono contrariado, poniendo una mueca en la cara de John. Como que les iba a echar la culpa.

– Irrelevante. Si acaso, deberías haberte desenvuelto con mayor eficiencia debido a la presencia de un público.

Rose bajó su arma, girándose para dirigirse a un stan de armas que había en el centro de la habitación. Su rival aprovechó que le daba su espalda para alzar su arma de nuevo, apuntando a la espalda de Rose.

John dio un grito, y dio un par de zancadas antes de detenerse de nuevo.

Rose se había girado, antes incluso de que su cerebro pudiera haber registrado el grito de alarma, parando el golpe del joven y desarmandole con una floritura.

La espada salió volando, aterrizando bastante cerca de los pies de John, que se encogió con un gemido de sorpresa.

– Veo que vas aprendiendo.– Dijo Rose como si reanudase la conversación anterior, sin un pelo fuera de lugar.

– Así es, mi señora.

– Sigue refiriéndote a mí como mi madre y la próxima vez no será la espada lo único que pierdas.

Los dos hombres de la sala tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo, ambos intimidados por la mirada gélida de la princesa.

Solo entonces ésta se giró hacia John con una expresión de vago interés, reconociendo su presencia.

– John.

– Uh, ah, ¡sí!

Los labios de Rose se tensaron por un momento, como si estuviese retuviendo una sonrisa. Este detalle paso desapercibido para John, que estaba regañandose mentalmente por casi soltar un “¡presente!” como siempre contestaba a su maestro.

– Siento haberme ausentado antes de manera tan brusca. No era mi intención ofenderte.– Continuó Rose.

– Oh, no me has ofendido. O sea, tenías sitios en los que estar.– Respondió lanzando una mirada al joven de cabello cobrizo que había a su lado.

– Aprecio tu compresión. Mis clases de esgrima no tienen tanta prioridad en mi horario como me gustaría.

Era mentira, de hecho, desde la marcha de su hermano, la princesa había estado combatiendo casi sin descanso. Lo que preocupaba a los criados sin embargo, era que lo hacía sin rabia, como sería de esperar. Sino que se había vuelto aún más fría y calculadora. Luchaba sin piedad.

– Viceroy, creo que los servicios de tu hermana ya no serán necesarios. Podéis retiraros.– Rose dejó la espada en su sitio mientras su contrincante hacía una reverencia y se alejaba, indicando con la cabeza a su hermana que le siguiese. Casey hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida y le siguió. Ahora John podía ver el parecido, ambos con claros rasgos de la frontera.

John cogió la espada a sus pies y la puso junto a la otra en el stan.

– ¿Esgrima, eh? Yo nunca he sido muy bueno con ello. No tengo la paciencia.– Dijo John con una amplia sonrisa que parecían no acabarse. Rose asintió ligeramente.

– ¿Te importaría acompañarme a nuestro cuarto? Si ya has terminado tu visita.

John abrió la boca para decir que acababa de excusar a su guía y que no tenía mucha opción al respecto, pero prefirió asentir y seguirla, con un nudo en la garganta. Nuestro cuarto.

El cuarto en cuestión era una habitación espaciosa, con un amplio ventanal de cortinas moradas que daba al bosque que rodeaba el castillo. Estaba amueblada con un par de sillones de amplios cojines y una de las paredes estaba cubierta de libros que parecían cuidados con mimo. La presente contraria parecía extrañamente parca para el lujo del resto del castillo. John dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de que había dos camas en vez de una.

– Solía compartir este cuarto con mi hermano y ha sido decidido que te alojes aquí hasta que se celebre la boda y nos transfieran a otro… cuarto.

“Oh”– John pensó tragando saliva y estudiando la zona de la habitación que antes le había parecido tan vacía. Se preguntó si en casa (No, no la llames casa. Ya no) también ocuparía Dave su lugar, llenando su espacio de la manera más tosca posible. No le cabía duda.

Esperaba que Jade le hiciera sentir en casa, por lo menos. Le recorrió un escalofrío al pensarlo.

– Pero antes de eso, tenemos que tener una conversación necesaria para nuestra futura convivencia.– Rose se giró hacia él, dando la espalda al ventanal, con la luz suave del final del día recortando su silueta.– Si eliges tomar un o una amante, deberás informarme de ello inmediatamente. No toleraré los murmullos, sin embargo. Si por algún casual, la presencia de esta persona mina mi poder de alguna forma, deberá ser expulsada del castillo inmediatamente.

– ¡¿Un… Una amante?! ¡N-no, no voy a tomar ninguna amante, por Skaia!– John notaba como el calor le subía a las mejillas y tuvo que bajar la mirada de sus ojos implacables.– No… No creo que esté preparado para eso, la verdad.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que finalmente fueron rotos por el suspiro de Rose. Abandonó su posición y fue a sentarse a la cama, con un aire de derrota.

– Soy consciente de mi deber, no, nuestro deber de producir un heredero, pero hasta que esté preparada para…

– ¡No, no, no! ¡No quiero… Nada de eso!– Con un gruñido frustrado, John fue a su propia cama (la de Dave, se dijo) y se dejó caer sobre ella bajo la mirada confusa de Rose.

– Es mi primer día aquí y ya quieres… ¡¿Por quién me tomas?!

Rose alzó las cejas con cierto aire de incredulidad y un toque de indignación.

– Pues para ser tu primer día, no he visto que estuvieses perdiendo el tiempo.

– ¿Qué? Espera, ¿te estás refieriendo a Casey? Ugh, Rose, no. ¡Solo me estaba enseñando el castillo!– La mirada de la joven no vaciló.– ¡Además, ¿cuantos años tiene?! ¡¿Catorce, quince?! 

– La mayoría de hombres afirman que esa es la edad perfecta.– John hizo una cara de evidente asco, que hizo que Rose dejase filtrar algo de sorpresa en su rostro. La expresividad de este joven de Prospit era… Algo totalmente nuevo, sin duda.

– Pues la mayoría de los hombres son gente horrible. De todas formas...– Dejó a un lado su repentino exabrupto para encogerse un poco y desviar su mirada a la ventana.– Vamos a casarnos. No podría hacerte eso. No estaría bien.

Rose desvió también su mirada a la ventana, volviendo a dejar que el silencio les invadiese durante unos instantes.

– Tenemos un tiempo para… Ajustarnos a la presencia del otro.– Hablo Rose, intentando no romper la calma repentina.– Después iremos a la frontera. También vendrá D… Nuestros hermanos. Las ceremonias serán conjuntas.

Bueno, por lo menos tenía algo que le animaría el día de la boda. Se dijo que no debería pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo. Echaba de menos a Jade.

Entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo Dave sobre su hermana y sus piedras mágicas.

– Hablé con Dave durante el trayecto– Dijo con cuidado. Despertó la curiosidad de Rose.– Me comentó algo sobre unas piedras…

La cara de Rose se endureció mientras sus puños agarraban la tela de la cama.

– Piedras.– Respondió sin la menor inflexión en la voz, haciendo que John tragase saliva. Se convenció de que el miedo sano no era algo malo, per se.

– Ajá. Llevaba la suya en un colgante… Me dijo que usábais magia para…

John no sabía de dónde había salido la aguja ni porqué estaba ahora en la pared de su espalda, a escasos centímetros de su cuello. Dejó escapar un sonidito de miedo sano.

– ¿No estarás planeando acusar de bruja a la heredera de Derse, cierto John, querido? Porque acabaría muy mal para todos los implicados.– Juraría que no se había movido de su asiento en la cama.

– ¡No, nunca, jamás!– Se apresuró a negar rápidamente John, gesticulando con las manos.– Es decir, yo nunca me acercaría a ella por propia voluntad si quiera, ya sabes, todo eso de “Si no lo puedo tocar, no le puedo fiar” y esas cosas es solo que…– Bajo un poco la velocidad de habla, poniendo una cara que bien podría haber pertenecido a un perrito apaleado.– Quiero hablar con mi hermana.

Rose consideró la propuesta en silencio y después se levantó para coger la aguja clavada en la pared.

– Como salga una palabra de esto fuera de esta habitación, conseguiré un príncipe de repuesto antes de que salga el sol por el horizonte.


	5. Diálogos Mágicos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cuatro herederos se conocen al fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues... Este es lo último que tenía escrito así que... Tengo que ponerme a ello.  
> Entre otras cosas, COLORES, YAI

JOOOOOHNHHNN!!!!!!

John se echó hacia atrás con un grito, casi cayendose de la cama de Rose, en la que ambos habían decidido quedarse porque al parecer la de John estaba “demasiado expuesta.”

Cuando consiguió recuperar el equilibrio, pudo ver una sonrisa taimada insinuándose en los labios de Rose. Resopló. No es como si él estuviese acostumbrado a la magia, de todas formas. En Prospit estaba muy… Mal vista.

Con cuidado, volvió a posar la mano en la bola blanca del tamaño de un puño que tenía Rose en su mano, esperando otro grito.

joder jade casi me dejas sordo

lo siento :p  
ES SOLO QUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA!!!!

ya me ha quedado claro

¿jade?

aquí vamos otra vez

JOOOOOOHN :DDDDDD

Siento mucho interrumpir esta reunión familiar, pero tengo que reñir a cierto hermano…

hey rose tomate uno de esos tés tuyos antes de empezar a gritarme por revelar el secreto familiar mejor guardado en toda la historia de derse  
ah espera ni siquiera es un secreto familiar es un secreto hermanal

dave eso no es una palabra :p

ahora sí

John volvió a retirar la mano, cogiendo aire, intentando regular su respiración. Esta vez Rose solo le lanzó una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Por qué… Los colores? Y los...- Buscó durante unos segundos la palabra apropiada.- Signos.– Rose se encogió de hombros.

– Es la manera en que procesa tu mente los pensamientos ajenos. Por ejemplo, antes has sentido el grito de Jade, ¿cierto? Pero no ha tenido nada que ver con tus oídos. Es lo mismo con las emociones. No se transmiten como deberían la mayor parte de las veces, pero intenta hacer el mejor trabajo que puede. Es la manera más eficaz de comunicación sin una fusión mental propiamente dicha.

John asintió, dubitativo. Por una parte estaba asombrado. Esa que estaba hablando era su hermana, la que estaba a millas de distancia, de vuelta en casa, pero por otra…

– Es… Muy extraño, solo necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme supongo.

– Es comprensible.– Dijo Rose asintiendo. Después lanzó una mirada a la bola que aún tenía en una mano.– Dave acaba de comunicarme que si te va a dar un brote de “puritanismo Prospitano” va a volver al castillo solo para darte una patada en el culo.

John dejó escapar una risilla, imaginando perfectamente al príncipe rubio ignorando todas las órdenes de su padre para venir aquí a patearle el culo.

Soltando el aire por la nariz, volvió a poner la mano sobre la bola.

dave eso es asqueroso!!!

eso no me lo decías anoche

ew

hablando del rey de roma

espera, ¿estabáis hablando de mí? ¿a qué se refería con asqueroso?

no quieres saberlo :33

no es como si no hubiese sido él el que vino a mi tienda dispuesto a tomarme como a una muchachita virgen  
ese es tu rollo egbert? desvirgar dulces muchachitas?

Por un segundo me preocupe que nuestra prolongada separación te hubiese cambiado un ápice, querido hermano, pero veo que sigues como siempre.

no es tan fácil tirar al gran dave strider mejor guerrero de toda la corte de derse

¿pensé que el apellido real era Lalonde?

Podría decirse lo mismo de vuestros apellidos, Egbert-Harley.

la verdad es que es una historia interesante que contar :)  
tiene que ver con mi abuelo y su deseo de que perdurase el apellido

jade no te creas el paripé de mi hermana seguro que se ha leído la historia en 666 libros antes de que tuviera tu confirmación real

Así es. Pero estaba creando una inteligente distracción que has arruinado, querido hermano.

mis cojones arruinados

Ah, sí, me preguntaba cuando los traerías a colación.  
Te echaba de menos.

lo mismo te digo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto, lo sé, pero así se descansa del último ¿eh?


	6. Enamorarse es lento y, cuando eres joven, doloroso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ME HAN DEJADO UN COMENTARIO Y???? WOAAH  
> Es lo que ha hecho que me vuelva a poner a escribir esto así que... Molas <3

– John, si no te estás quieto, yo misma te ataré a la silla.

El comentario claramente audible para toda la corte fue educadamente ignorado por ésta. Llevaba un tiempo acostumbrarse al joven príncipe, pero una vez comprobaron que tenía la energía de tres caballos y que necesitaba utilizarla de algún modo, empezaron a mirar con más afecto los comentarios de su princesa, ahora que no su afilada lengua no les amenazaba a ellos.

John hizo una mueca, formando una línea recta con los labios. Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a los reyes, sentados a su derecha, que ni siquiera parecían haber oído a su hija. Estaba casi seguro de que el rey tenía los ojos cerrados detrás de esas “gafas” que parecían llevar todo los miembros masculinos de la familia.

Cruzó los brazos. Quizá él también debería buscarse unas y echarse a dormir durante estas largas audiencias.

En un inicio, había acudido a ellas con entusiasmo, deseando conocer al pueblo del que sería rey. Pero pronto comprobó que sólo se concedía audiencia a los nobles más ricos del territorio, ignorando las necesidades del ciudadano de a pie.

De hecho, el último acababa de salir, justo a tiempo para no oír el comentario de Rose. En unos momentos entraría el siguiente, con sus quejas sobre cómo no podía reventar a sus campesinos a latigazos y a horas de trabajo porque se negaban.

John rechinó los dientes, ganándose otra mirada de desaprobación por parte de Rose. Que ella fuese capaz de aguantar a todos estos quejicas día tras día le parecía algo admirable. Él no estaba seguro de aguantar un segundo más sentado teniendo que asentir a sus ruegos para después solucionarlo al “modo Dersitano”. Es decir, dar una respuesta vacía, prometer un suculento premio si conseguía resolver el problema por su cuenta, ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de codicia y dejarlo ir.

Una y otra vez.

Quizá eso de las ataduras no fuese una mala idea. Así no podría levantarse gritando y patear a alguien… Por accidente.

– Hoy no han venido más deudores, mis señores.– Les comunicó un sirviente bajito, después de abrir la puerta y comprobar que la sala estaba vacía.

– ¡Gracias a Skaia!–John se levantó como un resorte mientras Rose suspiraba profundamente. 

Los reyes se miraron entre sí, con expresión derrotada. Cuando el joven salió por la puerta, la reina se dirigió a su hija, abandonando la rigidez que adoptaba en la corte.

– ¿Cómo se está adaptando John, querida?

Rose se mordió la lengua para no responder con algo parecido a “Madre, no estás ciega y mi prometido acaba de salir disparado de la sala. ¿Tú que crees?”

– Está intentándolo.– Dijo en cambio, adoptando un tono neutral.– Algunas de nuestras costumbres le… Cuestan más que otras.

– Yo diría que si Lord Eridan se hubiese quedado unos segundos más en la sala, le hubiera partido la cara con sus propias manos.

“Gracias por unirte a la conversación padre, qué haríamos sin tus maravillosas aportaciones.”

– Voy a buscarlo.– Rose se mordió la lengua una vez más, no queriendo meterse en una batalla verbal mientras John vagaba por los pasillos sin supervisión.

El primer lugar donde decidió buscarlo fue en cuarto. Supo que su corazonada era acertada cuando un cubo de agua fría le cayó en la cabeza.

Las risas que venían del interior del cuarto la sacaron de su estupor, quitandose el cubo de la cabeza para ver a un John sin aliento, dando vueltas en la cama, intentando articular palabra. Pero su risa paró en cuanto vio su cara.

Rose se acercó lentamente, haciendo oídos sordos a las apresuradas disculpas del chico y le miró desde lo alto con ojos penetrantes. John tragó saliva.

Y Rose dejó caer encima de él como un peso muerto, produciéndole un gritito.

– ¡Fría, fría, fría!

– ¿En serio? Vaya no me había dado cuenta. Oh, ¿esta es tu cama? Sería una pena que alguien la mojase. Es decir, mira la hora que es, ya no va a dar tiempo a que se seque.

– Rooooose.

La aludida se tumbó, estirando brazos y piernas todo lo posible, intentando empapar toda la superficie.

– Joooooohn.– Le imitó a la perfección, sin haber apartado la vista ni un segundo.

John hizo un mohín, cerrando el puño enfrente de su rostro, entre ellos, y mirándolo con intensidad.

–Prometo vengar a estas pobres sábanas del terrible destino al que las has condenado.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio que estallaron en carcajadas por parte de ambos. John se dejó caer en la cama también mientras luchaban por recuperar el aliento.

– La próxima vez no me voy a limitar a mojarte la cama, que lo sepas.

–¡Entendido, señora! ¡No volverá a suceder!

Rose resopló, intentando disimular una ligera risilla a la que John respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Les invadió una cómoda quietud mientras en el cerebro de John una idea intentaba llamar la atención del distraído príncipe, que estaba demasiado distraído contemplando como el pelo de Rose se volvía más oscuro cuando estaba mojado y sus labios adquirían en tono más intenso.  
Entonces la idea se hizo oír por fin.

“Oh”

“Oh mierda.”

\---  
heyoooo  
es tan raro hablar por aqui cuando no hay nadie…  
es como gritar a la nada. ni siquiera hay eco…

Siento interrumpir tus cavilaciones Jade, pero estaban tomando un rumbo un tanto deprimente.

ROOOOSE  
jajaja sip :P  
cuando estoy sola me suele dar un poquito de bajona :p

No podemos permitirnoslo, por supuesto.

por cierto, has notado algo raro en john ultimamente?  
parecia un poco agobiado cuando hablamos esta mañana :(

A mí me ha parecido que estaba completamente normal cuando salió hace nada hacia la feria local, acompañado de un grupo de niños tanto o más ruidosos que él.

apuesto lo que sea a que les ha prometido conseguirles todos los juguetes posibles :3  
hablando de juguetes, has recibido la muñeca?

Esta misma mañana. La manufacturación es excelente. Es una maravillosa coincidencia que viésemos la misma actuación de marionetas cuando eramos niñas.

siiii!!! por fin tengo alguien con quien hablar de squiddles!!! john no queria oir hablar del tema D:

Que no comprendan la complejidad de la relaciones entre estas marionetas es completamente su culpa. Por suerte, ambos reinos contarán con un miembro de la realeza versadas en el complejo arte del romance tentacular.

:D  
…  
sabes, por mucho que tenga un poquito de miedo por el día de nuestra boda, no puedo esperar a que llegue. tengo ganas de conocerte para poder hablar cara a cara :)

Oh… Eso es… Muy amable de tu parte Jade

sobretodo con como john me ha llenado la cabeza con todo eso de “tu belleza eterea”

¿John hizo qué?

uuuuupsss :x  
no has oído naaaadaaa  
estoy segura de que estarás a la altura, queridisima rose ;D

Jade

estoy oyendo mucho ruido de la sala de audiencias!! tengo que irme, quizá sea algo importante!! Un besoooo!!!

…  
Estoy casi segura de que los besos son tradicionales a las despedidas prospitianas, pero ¿queridísima?  
No debería fijarme tanto en lo que dice, seguro que ha hablado sin pensar. Igual que con eso de querer verme el día de la boda ¿cierto?  
…  
Jade tiene razón, es mucho peor que hablar al vacío.


	7. Temed a la princesa de Prospit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡No me he muerto! :D  
> ¡End fin! ¡Tomad un poquito de Davejade muy muy cortito! (perdón) ¡Por qué me es tan complicado escribir en este AU últimamente! ¡Pues no lo sé!  
> Se acerca el momento en el que dejarán de ser de dos en dos y por fin podrán reunirse nuestros niños, pero aun quedan unos caps de estos. Have fun reading

Jade entró en la sala de audiencias, intrigada por el ruido.

  
En la habitación se encontró a Dave, con su habitual expresión impertérrita pero que rápidamente estaba siendo acorralado por un grupo de los ciudadanos que habían acudido al castillo.

  
– ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?– Preguntó alzando la voz y posicionandose al lado de Dave, que relajó su compostura y alejó una discreta mano de su cinto.

  
El grupo parecía repentinamente intimidado por su princesa, pero uno de los hombres dio un paso adelante, convirtiéndose en la voz del resto.

  
– Princesa.– Dijo el hombre con un marcado acento interior, lejos de la frontera.– Aceptamos… Reticentemente la decisión de vuestros padres de casaros con… Un dersitano.– La manera en la que pronunció esa palabra fue suficiente para que Jade le fulminase con la mirada, haciéndole saber que acababa de cometer un grave error, aunque el hombre no se amilanó.– ¡Pero que sea él el encargado de atender nuestras demandas, sin supervisión…!

  
– Me parece– Intervino Jade, callando al portavoz rápidamente–, que seguís sin aceptar el estado de mi prometido en esta corte. Veis a un prisionero, pero un día, será vuestro rey. ¿Tendréis entonces las mismas reservas? ¿Y a mis hijos? ¿Y a los hijos de mis hijos? ¿Es acaso un amenaza de traición a largo plazo lo que estás sugiriendo Arthur Roman?

  
El hombre retrocedió, sorprendido ante el hecho de que la princesa conociera su nombre. Su futura reina había hecho sus deberes.

  
– Mi señora, sabe perfectamente que no pretendía...– Intentar volver a meterse en el grupo de gente descontenta le era ya imposible, alejándose ésta de él como si fuese portador de un virus incurable mientras la joven le seguía fulminando con la mirada.

  
Jade agarró la mano de un sorprendido Dave y la elevó en el aire, para que estuviese al nivel de los ojos de Arthur.

  
– Mi prometido, vuestro príncipe y en un tiempo, vuestro gobernante. ¿Entendido?

  
Hubo una especie de murmullo general de asentimiento en el grupo para después retirarse, derrotado. Un oído atento podría haber captado las palabras “lo siguiente será traer un fronterizo al trono para que haga de nuestro rey. ¿Y entonces qué?”

  
Jade les lanzó una última mirada molesta para acto seguido girarse hacia un impertérrito Dave.

  
Éste soltó un silbido impresionado.

  
– Los tienes atados en corto ¿eh?– Jade sonrío.

  
– Nobles interiores. Para lo mucho que odian la cultura dersitiana, quieren ser tan estirados como ellos.– Dave se encogió imperceptiblemente y Jade se llevó una mano a la boca.– ¡Oh, no pretendía…!

  
– Nah, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Si no hubiese sido por mis entrenamientos con la espada, seguro que tendría el culo tan plano que no podría ni levantarme de un trono.

  
Jade ahogó una pequeña risita con la mano que aún seguía en su rostro y el rostro inalterable del joven príncipe pareció relajarse un poco, insinuando una sonrisa detrás de esa fachada.

  
– Creo que de momento voy a escoltarte a tu cuarto, no sea que esos nobles estirados te den más problemas.– Dijo Jade con un brillo divertido en la mirada. Dave se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente.

  
– Oh gracias mi señora, qué sería de mí, un pobre y casto muchacho, de no ser por su noble presencia y cabellorisad. Aseguraos de llevaros esta prenda como muestra de mi gratitud.

  
Jade optó por pasar de su mano a su brazo, con una carcajada, apretandolo contra sí. Esta vez, Dave sí que se dejó sonreír.

  
\---

  
Jade cerró al puerta a su espalda con un suspiró y una sonrisa en los labios. Momentos después, su expresión se agrió con una preocupación evidente.

  
La joven ama que en esos momentos se encontraba arreglando la cama de la princesa, hizo una reverencia al verla entrar.

  
– Mi señora.

  
– ¡Oh, Primary!– Jade se mordió un momento el labio, sopesando cuánto podría contarle a su confidente desde niña.

  
– ¿Os ocurre algo, mi señora?– Se inclinó con interés hacia su protegida. Esta resopló y avanzó hasta dejarse caer en la cama recién hecha.

  
– ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado más de una persona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo he espaciado esto un poco y sí, Primary es PM y Arthur es el lusus de Equius. Besis.


	8. Lo de ir en pares no es lo nuestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los príncipes deciden dar un paseo a caballo y tienen cosas que preguntarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love gay people  
> No pero en serio el siguiente cap contiene a mis niñas y por mi honor que lo voy a subir relativamente pronto.  
> Te estoy observando yo de futuro. No me jodas eh.

John y Dave se encuentran en lo alto de una de las colinas que se hallan entre Derse y Prospit. Los preparativos para la boda ya han empezado y las dos parejas de herederos han sido llamados a un campamento provisional, en territorio neutral.

  
Es la primera vez que Jade y Rose se ven en persona.

  
Así que los príncipes decidieron hacer alguna "actividad noble como cazar o lo que sea", según sugirió Dave.

  
Al final acabaron dando un paseo a caballo, menos "principesco", pero a ninguno le apetecía prestar atención a algo que no fuese el otro.

  
Desde que John había visto a Dave (apenas podía reconciliar la imagen de ese muchacho canijo con el hombre joven que tenía ahora delante), éste no solo había ganado color en su tez pálida y le habían crecido los hombros, sin perder su complexión de Dersitano. También parecía moverse con mucha mayor fluidez, no en movimientos espásticos y contenidos. A John le hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver todos los abrazos que habría recibido nada más llegar a Prospit y como se acostumbraba a tal nivel de contacto físico.

  
Ah sí, a John le hubiese gustado estar allí para muchas cosas...

  
Se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza diciéndose que en Derse solo tenía más frío que en su soleado lugar de nacimiento.

  
¿Era raro que ya no pensase en Prospit como su hogar? O no como el único, al menos.

  
\- ¿Cuánto te apuestas a que están haciendo coronas de flores?- Dave rompió el silencio contemplativo y John le respondió con una carcajada. Su voz sonaba tan distinta... No recordaba ser tan joven cuando partió hacia Derse.

  
\- No puedes estar en la presencia de Jade durante más de una hora y que no te haga una corona de flores. Es un hecho de la vida.

  
\- Una vez nos peleamos y amanecí enterrado en flores. No sé cómo no me enteré, me las tuvo que estar lanzando a la cara, por lo capullo que había sido.- John intentó contener una risita.- ¿Qué?

  
\- Capullo...

  
\- La madre que te...- Dave inspiró hondo y resopló haciendo un sonido que estaba más próximo a una risa que a otra cosa.- Uno no puede escapar el sentido del humor Egbert-Harliano, ¿no?

  
\- Nop. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

  
Los dos príncipes se vuelven a sumir en el silencio. Es increíble lo fácil que era hablar los cuatro juntos mediante magia pero en persona... Había una tensión en el aire de que, en cualquier momento, John podía extender el brazo y tocarle. Estaba aquí.

Era real.

  
\- He estado hablando con Jade.- Volvió a romper el silencio Dave.

  
\- Bueno, si no lo hicieses me preocuparía, es decir...

 

\- Cállate John.

  
\- Es decir, es mi hermana, espero que la trates con un mínimo de...

  
\- Hablo en serio.- Giró la cabeza para traspasarle con la mirada. No tenía derecho a tener una mirada tan poderosa llevando putas gafas de sol, maldita sea.

  
Pero John se calló.

  
\- Hemos estado hablando sobre... Cosas. El futuro.- John se tragó el "qué descriptivo" para sus adentros. Estar nervioso le hacía balbucear. Oh, de quién habrá sacado eso.- Y sobre nosotros. Los cuatro.

  
Oh.

 

\- Oh.

  
\- John acabo de sentir los tristes engranajes que tienes por cabeza trabajar a toda velocidad para darme esa respuesta. Ha sido una experiencia que me ha cambiado como persona.

  
John se río, pero su risa muere pronto en su garganta. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, con John revolviéndose ligeramente encima de su caballo.

  
\- Joder tío, pónmelo fácil. Vamos a ser unos adultos responsables y hablar esta mierda como si la estuviésemos interrogando y tuviese a tu madre cautiva. Dónde, oh dónde está mi querida madre.

  
\- Dave...

  
\- Quieres a Rose, ¿verdad?- La frase le descoloca por unos segundos, pero solo hay una respuesta posible.

  
\- Claro que la quiero. Voy a casarme con ella.

  
\- Va, lo que sea. ¿Quieres a Jade?

  
Por algún motivo, esta vez se lo esperaba. Eso no quiere decir que no haya un nudo en su estómago y tenga la garganta seca de repente. Pierde la mirada en el horizonte, más allá de las montañas que le llevarían de vuelta a Derse. Asintió.

  
\- Cojonudo, última pregunta. Tendría que haberle pedido unas flores a Jade para esto, pero hey, qué se le va a hacer. Vamos de cabeza, estilo Strider.- John no pudo ver como sus manos se cerraban con más fuerza en las riendas de su caballo, al igual que sus rodillas, asegurando su posición para no caerse de repente.- Ya sé que nos hemos visto en personas dos veces contadas, y eso contando ésta, pero ey hemos hablado mogollón y siento que te conozco desde hace años y, ¿te acuerdas de aquella vez que comentamos el mismo teatrillo de marionetas con meses de diferencia porque dijiste que hacía comentarios muy graciosos? O sea, tío...

  
\- Al grano Dave.

  
\- Iba a ello, iba a ello.- Suspiró, relajando las manos lo suficiente como para poder jugar con las riendas.- Me gustas John. Así como mucho. No es lo típico, ya, pero eso no quiere decir que sea una locura, es decir...

  
\- Dave.

  
\- ... con todo el lío que tenemos, no creo que lo que nos preocupe sea lo raro de la situación, sabes. Somos los herederos de todo el sitio y...

  
\- ¡Dave!

  
\- ¿Eh?- Por fin se detuvo.

  
\- Yo también te quiero. Bobo.

  
\- Oh.

  
Una sonrisa partió por la mitad el rostro de John.

  
\- ¿Cómo era eso? Veamos... "Acabo de sentir los tristes engranajes que tienes por cabeza trabajar a toda velocidad..."

  
\- Oh por Skaia, tenías que chulearte, ¿no?

  
Su sonrisa creció más, si cabe.

  
\- Por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los que os estáis preguntando, no, parejas del mismo género no son tabú en este universo porque es mío y hago lo que quiero. Hay magia y va a haber homofobia, las narices.


	9. Las coronas de flores son un símbolo sáfico, todo el mundo lo sabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya han hablado John y Dave, veamos como lo llevan las chicas

El beso no estaba planeado.

Obviamente.

¿Qué clase de persona orquestaría un beso con la futura esposa de su hermano y hermana de su prometido?

A ver, se dijo Rose, probablemente ella misma pero.

No había sido el caso.

Estar tumbadas, rodeadas de flores que habían usado para hacerse unas diademas, con la luz del sol de una apacible tarde sobre ellas tenía un poquito más de culpa.

O la manera en la que Jade se reía de algunos comentarios de Rose, en los que se quedaba sin aliento y hacía ese ruido que John siempre intentaba tapar. Jade se reía sin tapujos.

Y cuando se había girado para mirarla y ella también se había puesto sobre su costado, sus narices estaban tan cerca, casi podía sentir la respiración de la otra sobre sus labios...

Le hubiese gustado decir que se aparto inmediatamente después de un breve contacto, pero sería mentir.

Cuando se separaron, Rose notó que Jade tenía los caninos mucho más prominentes que su hermano.

Que su imagen se le viniese a la cabeza justo después de haberse besado con Jade no le producía ninguna clase de culpa, curiosamente.

\- ¡Roooooose! ¡Jo, ni siquiera me has dejado darte la charla! El deseo de Rose Lalonde por estos labios fue demasiado para la pobre...

\- ¿Me estás echando la culpa después de seducirme con tus conocimientos de botánica durante toda la tarde? No tiene usted vergüenza, señorita Harley.

Y ahí estaba esa risa otra vez. Gastaría toda la fortuna de su reino por poder oírla a diario.

Pero ya había tenido suficiente de soñar despierta con fantasías imposibles. Su cabeza, inexorable como siempre, la traía a la realidad de la situación.

Debió notársele en la cara, pues Jade paró de reír y la miró con preocupación. Rose se sintió inmediatamente culpable.

\- ¿Rose? Ey, ey, ey. ¿Rose? ¿Estás bien?

Se habían separado unos centímetros después del beso. Ahora Jade las volvió a acercar, poniendo las manos en los mofletes de Rose.

La mirada de preocupación en esos ojos le resultaba demasiado familiar, a pesar de que nunca la había visto en verde. Pero tenía experiencia en azules y rojos.

Rose notó la respiración acelerada, reconociendo los síntomas con la eficacia de un sanador.

\- Me temo que me está dando un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, Jade.- O eso era lo que intentó decir. Conocer lo que te está sucediendo no te hace inmune a sus efectos.

\- Jope, juraría que no lo he hecho tan mal...

Casi podía sentir su tristeza transformada por la magia en texto verde, dos puntos abre paréntesis.

El pensamiento la hizo sonreír brevemente, mientras intentaba mantener su respiración bajo control.

Dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa mientras se echaba para atrás, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el césped.

\- Y qué le digo yo a John.

\- Dave probablemente le haya dado ya la charleta y si conozco a mi hermano, y lo conozco bien, ha aceptado. Noventa por ciento segura.

\- ¿Qué charl-? ¿Charleta?

Jade dejó escapar otra risilla mientras se acercaba a Rose, tapando sus ojos del sol, que tendía a caer con fuerza en los territorios neutrales.

\- Un matrimonio de cuatro personas. No es muy común y mucho menos en familia real, pero fue institucionado hace mucho tiempo por los pueblos que se asentaron en nuestros reinos. ¡Así que! ¡Es legal! Y si no somos los jefes de todas formas, ¿no? Pues eso.- Rose se quedó mirándola unos segundos en silencio, haciendo a Jade retroceder un poco.- Es decir. Si quieres. Claro. Si queréis. Dave y yo lo hemos hablado y estamos de acuerdo...

Rose puso las manos en su cara antes de que pudiese retroceder más, haciendo que volviese a mirarla.

\- Jade Harley. ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

Jade apretó los labios, pero el brillo en sus ojos era inconfundible. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior con una sonrisa pícara antes de responder.

\- Rose Lalonde, prometida a mi hermano mayor. ¿Tendría el placer de ampliar tal acuerdo a Dave y a mí?

\- Con mucho gusto, mi prometida.

En ese momento, Jade soltó un ruido que estaba más cerca del registro auditivo de los perros que de los humanos y se lanzó a darle breves besos a Rose por toda la cara, para deleite de esta.

Dos figuras a caballo se paran en el mismo prado de flores, mirando a las dos princesas perseguirse y reír sin tapujos.

John, el más inseguro respecto a todo este tema, a pesar de la explicación un tanto más detallada que le había dado Dave después de asegurarle de que lo de la tienda iba en serio, no pudo más que sonreír mirando la escena.

Todo les iba a ir bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ME MATÉIS ESTA ESCENA SE ME LLEVA ATRAGANTANDO DESDE... EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTE FIC  
> Os lo juro.  
> Ay dios. El siguiente es la boda  
> A ver si lo público antes de que me muera de viejo o algo  
> (De verdad que lo siento mucho soy un desastre, si me seguís leyendo no os merezco)


End file.
